1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating sheet bundle to be mounted tangentially or radially in trapezoidally segmented cells of heating surface carriers of regenerative heat exchangers with stationary or revolving storage masses. The sheet bundle is composed of a plurality of profiled sheets which are stacked on top of each other and are held together so as to form passage ducts therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
The regenerative heat exchanger can be used for the preheating of air as well as for the preheating of gas. When used as an air preheater, the regenerative heat exchanger is used for preheating the combustion air in power plant furnaces and industrial furnaces, and, when used as a gas preheater, the regenerative heat exchanger is used for preheating in waste gas purification, for example, in catalytically operating reactors, or for reheating in a gas washing plant. The heat exchange between the hot gas which flows off and the air supplied in a counter-current flow to the gas is achieved either by a rotating heating surface carrier or, when the heating surface carrier is stationary, by hoods which are arranged on both sides of the storage masses and continuously rotate about a common axis.
The heating surfaces or storage masses of such regenerative heat exchangers are composed of two differently profiled steel sheets which have a thickness, for example, of 0.5-1.3 mm and may be coated or enamelled. Corresponding to the cell-like construction of the circular heating surface carrier, the steel sheets are bundled and are placed with fit in the individual cells of the heating surface carrier. The heating sheets are bundled by means of massive boxes or frame supports which are placed around the bundled heating sheets. When the heating sheets are arranged tangentially, which is usually the case because of the more stable placement of the bundle, it is conventional to hold the heating sheet bundle together by means of head plates at their head ends which are parallel as related to the trapezoidal shape, wherein the head plates are connected to each other at the upper and lower sides through horizontally extending rods each. The heating sheet bundles are arranged in accordance with the gas flow direction, i.e., they are usually arranged vertically.
In this manner of constructing the heating sheet bundles which has been known for a long time, the massive support means not only increase the weight of the bundle, but they additionally use up a significant portion of the available assembly space; this is equally true for sheet layers of the heating sheet bundle arranged tangentially or radially. Consequently, it is unavoidable that the free flow cross section for the passage of air or gas is reduced.